A group of 5 NIH funded investigators from Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory are requesting funding to purchase a Perkin Elmer UltraVIEW RS-5 live cell imaging system with a Digital Diaphragm to allow for 4-D multi-channel analysis, FRAP and photo-activation studies. This microscope will be used to address immediate questions in the areas of Gene Expression, DNA Replication, Apoptosis, Cellular Senescence and In Vitro Studies of Breast Cancer. These studies cannot currently be performed at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory due to a lack of the appropriate instrumentation. [unreadable] [unreadable]